Memories
by Gorywynn
Summary: Dean Winchester hatte schon viele Frauen. Doch nur eine hat ihre Spuren in seiner Seele hinterlassen.. (Dean x Jo)


Der Schnee fiel sachte zu Boden und hinterließ eine mit der Zeit immer dicker werdende weiße Decke.

Die Welt schien wie mit Puderzucker überzogen.

Es war der 24. Dezember.

In den Häusern versammelten sich die Menschen um den Weihnachtsbaum, tauschten Geschenke aus, ließen sich das Weihnachtsessen schmecken, lachten und genossen die Zeit, welche doch so voller Harmonie war.

Niemand schien an diesem Abend allein sein zu müssen.

Dean Winchester saß hinter dem Steuer seines geliebten Chevy Impalas, den Blick stur gerade aus gerichtet.

Das Radio hatte er ausgeschaltet, zu sehr nervten ihn die Weihnachtslieder.

Einzig das Dröhnen des Motors erfüllte den Wagen und ließ ihn sanft vibrieren, während sein Besitzer unruhig mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad trommelte.

Lange hatte der Jäger mit sich gehadert, hatte sich selbst einzureden versucht, dass es doch sinnlos sei und zudem nur ein wirres Hirngespinst.

Doch dieses Hirngespinst ließ ihn nicht los.

Es verfolgte ihn nun schon seit Monaten und Dean merkte, dass eine Flucht sinnlos war.

Wie sagte man doch so schön: Irgendwann musste man sich seinen Dämonen stellen.

Warum der Winchester nun ausgerechnet diesen Tag auserwählte, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.

Es lag wohl an der Gesamtsituation.

Sam verbrachte den Abend mit Amelia und auch wenn sie ihm, Dean, angeboten hatten, ihnen doch Gesellschaft zu leisten, war ihm nicht danach, die traute Zweisamkeit zu stören.

So viel Glück konnte er nach alldem, was er in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hatte, nicht ertragen.

Es fühlte sich falsch an.

Er käme sich vor wie ein schlechter Schauspieler.

Während draußen die Welt kurz vor dem Untergang stand, sollte er seelenruhig eine Weihnachtsgans verspeisen und über Belangloses schwadronieren?

Nein, das war schon lange nicht mehr möglich.

Verstimmt schüttelte der Jäger den Kopf, um sich wieder voll auf die Straße und die ihm entgegen rasende Dunkelheit zu konzentrieren.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass dies gar nicht mehr nötig war.

Unbewusst hatte er seinen Wagen ans Ziel gelenkt.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen fuhr sich der Jäger durch die Haare.

Noch konnte er umdrehen.

Noch konnte er sich in die nächstbeste Bar setzten und den Weihnachtsabend mit ein paar Gläsern Hochprozentigem feiern.

„Du elender Feigling!" strafte der Winchester sich selbst.

Mit einem Schnauben öffnete er die Wagentür, nur um im Anschluss von einer eisigen Windböe in Empfang genommen zu werden, die ihn schaudern ließ.

Während er mühsam durch den Schnee stapfte, vergrub er seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke, um sie vor der kalten Luft zu schützen.

Nach einer Weile blieb der ältere Winchester stehen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Viel sah er nicht, war es doch schon dunkel und trotz dieses Umstandes stachen die verkohlten Ruinen des Roadhouses nur zu deutlich aus der weißen Winterlandschaft hervor.

Diese wenigen Eindrücke reichten schon aus, um sich zu erinnern.

Dean erinnerte sich an längst vergangene Zeiten.

Zeiten, in denen das größte Problem der Winchesters ein Wendigo oder ein wütender Geist war.

Zeiten, in denen sie nicht einmal im Ansatz ahnten, dass die Welt sich ihrem Untergang näherte.

Zeiten, in denen es keine Engel oder Könige der Kreuzungen gab.

Zeiten, in denen er nicht die geringsten Vorstellungen von der Hölle und dem Fegefeuer gehabt hatte.

Zeiten, in denen Menschen, die ihm viel bedeuteten, noch lebte.

Zeiten, in denen Jo noch lebte.

Ihr Name ließ einen stechenden Schmerz durch sein Herz zucken.

Jo.

Das Mädchen, welches eine lange Zeit wie eine Schwester für Dean war.

Nie empfand er den stärkeren Drang, jemanden zu beschützen, als bei Jo.

Jo mit ihrem Dickschädel, mit ihrer Abenteuerlust und mit ihren ständigen Wiederworten.

Wie oft hatte sie ihn bis an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben.

Wie oft hatten sie sich wegen nichtiger Kleinigkeiten gestritten.

Und wie oft hatte sein Herz schneller geschlagen, wenn er sie ansah.

Ja, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte: Die kleine Jo hatte einen bedeutenden Eindruck bei Dean hinterlassen.

Und genau deswegen stand er jetzt hier.

Dort, wo er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Wie er sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, während sie die Gäste bediente, einen vorbeiziehenden Jäger mit links beim Billard schlug, oder sich, wie so oft, mit ihrer Mutter stritt.

Wie einfach alles damals doch schien.

Und wie schnell sich alles gedreht hatte.

Dean schluckte schwer, als er sich ein weiteres Bild von Jo vor Augen rief.

Ihre Haare, die sonst zu strahlen schienen, waren matt und glanzlos, genau wie ihre Augen.

Ihr Shirt war zerfetzt und triefte nur so vor Blut.

Es war ihr Blut.

Es war der Tag, an dem Dean Winchester zum ersten Mal versagte.

Es war der Tag, an dem er Jo nicht beschützt hatte.

Ein kleiner Moment war es gewesen, doch er würde ihn niemals vergessen.

Er würde niemals vergessen, wie er stolperte und die Höllenhunde auf ihn zu hetzten.

Wäre Jo nicht gewesen, wäre er damals gestorben.

Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt hier stand, verdankte er alleine ihr.

Sie hatte die Höllenhunde todesmutig von ihm abgelenkt, nur um kurz darauf selbst von ihnen angefallen zu werden.

Es war ihr Todesurteil, das wusste Dean, kaum dass er ihre Wunden gesehen hatte.

Er war Schuld, dass Jo Harvelle den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Und diese Schuld würde er nie wieder gutmachen können, das wusste der Jäger.

Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war hier zu stehen und sich an sie zu erinnern.

Er wollte den Weihnachtsabend mit seinem kleinen Mädchen verbringen und sei es auch nur, dass er sich all die kleinen schönen Momente mit ihr wieder und wieder vor Augen rief.

Für Sam gab es Amelia und für Dean gab es Jo.

Diese Tatsache hatte er sich schon lange eingestanden, auch wenn es damals bereits zu spät war.

All die Frauen, mit denen er sich für eine kurze Zeit vergnügte, konnten ihr nicht das Wasser reichen.

Sie waren nur bedeutungslose Lückenfüller, ein kleiner Zeitvertreib, nichts Ernstes.

Vielleicht konnte er sich deswegen nach kurzer Zeit schon nicht mehr an ihre Namen erinnern.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Dean den Kopf.

Er hoffte bei Gott, dass es Jo, wo immer sie auch war, gut ging.

Dass sie ihren eigenen kleinen Himmel gefunden hatte und dass sie frei von allen Sorgen war.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sie irgendwann dort besuchen kommen würde.

Doch bis dahin hatte er noch viel vor.

Auch wenn der blonde Winchester sie vermisste und ihr gerne sagen würde, wie er für sie empfand, wusste er, dass er nicht einfach die Abkürzung nehmen konnte.

Früher oder später würde er seine Gelegenheit schon bekommen.

Und bis dahin würde er sich eben weiter mit Sammy durch die Weltgeschichte kämpfen und so viele Dämonen wie irgend möglich in die Hölle zurück schicken.

Mit einem Seufzen legte Dean seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und ließ den Schnee auf sein Gesicht fallen.

Blonde Engelslocken tanzten hinter seinen verschlossenen Lidern.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen flüsterte er gen Himmel:

„ Frohe Weihnachten, Jo."


End file.
